


HOT TIME ASS BANG

by Pisshurt



Series: Hot Time 😳 ass bang [2]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Biting??, Fanganronpa, HOT TIME ASS BANG, I didn’t take this seriously, In Public, M/M, NOBODY BOTHERED TO LOCK THE DOOR, Slight Crackfic, aaaaaaaaaa, danganronpa oc - Freeform, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisshurt/pseuds/Pisshurt
Summary: no read :(
Relationships: Katsuo Tsukuda/Isuto Senshuru
Series: Hot Time 😳 ass bang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	HOT TIME ASS BANG

Katsuo stood behind Isuto, casually watching him fucking die in tetris for the 10nth time. He sighed, smiling a little bit. 

“You’re not too good at this, huh?” Katsuo mumbled, chuckling quietly. He wrapped his arms around Isuto, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

Isuto pouted. 

“it’s because I haven’t played this in forever!!” he whined.

“Well then. Practice makes perfect” Katsuo laughed, giving Isuto a small kiss on his neck.

Very

VERY boring

Katsuo’s getting bored. He closes his eyes, sighing quietly. Without knowing it, his hands started to wander around Isuto’s chest, just tugging on his sweater and stuff. Isuto didn’t even notice, too caught up in trying to beat tetris. 

KATSUO WANTS TO GET FRISKYYYYYYYYY 😳

Katsuo’s still just innocently running his hands across Isuto’s chest, his eyes still closed. MF was spacing out at this point. Oh, oh shit. His hand is getting lower- an d lower- ANd-

“GHGhh-“ Isuto sputtered out, his face tinting a slight pink color. 

Katsuo’s eyes automatically shot open. 

“wha?? huh? you ok?” 

oh. maybe it would help if he didn’t fucking  
have his HAND RIGHT IN ISUTO’S CROTCH AREA

“i— i uhhh- i’m sorry i didn’t notice— i’m sorry-“

Katsuo went to pull his hand away, but felt Isuto push up back against him. Was that,, unintentional? He let out a shaky breath, still kinda trying to pull his arm back, but Isuto wouldn’t let him. fuck.

“uhm..is- is this okay?- i-“ Katsuo didn’t wanna do anything without permission, but Isuto answered Katsuo’s question by grinding up against his hand again, quietly mumbling a “yes.” Yess we stan consent 😤😤😌

He could hear Isuto’s heartbeat, and how his breathing was getting a little bit faster, and how his face was turning red, and how his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. He didn’t say anything, just continued playing mcfrickin TETRIS. Oh my god isuto wtf tetris is boring as fuck r u ok

Katsuo let out a shaky exhale, feeling slight arousal bubble up in his own body. He touched Isuto a lil bit more, earning a quiet moan from him. He could feel himself getting more excited at this point, and he could also feel Isuto’s excitement if you know what i mean. :)) Katsuo bit his lip, trying to resist grinding up against him. Isuto was trying so dayum hard to just beat tetris and act like he wasn’t fucking flustered or anything 😤

Katsuo just, kept touching him and rubbing him through his jeans, knowing that the friction from his pants probably made him feel prettyy good. 

“fuck..~” Katsuo whispered, kinda getting a bit carried away with touching Isuto. He started to feel him stiffen up, his breathing getting faster. Already? Yeah, he’s most likely never been touched like this anyways.

VIRGIN VIRGIN VIRGIN

“are you...close?” He whispered in Isuto’s ear, continuing to touch him but a little less intensely. 

“yh —- yEAh” Isuto managed to say. HAHA HIS FUCKING VOICE CRACKED AHAHAHhhGHGGHG VIRGIN

UR MOM SUCK ME GOOD AND HARD THRU MY JORTS

“i—uhhm, want me to st-“ Katsuo was cut off by Isuto’s loud ass moan. Bitch chill. He felt him stiffen up even more, and he threw his head back, almost fucking hitting Katsuo. 

“Y,,you alright??” Katsuo said, kinda concerned. Did he jus,,t???

“Fuck..” Isuto mumbled. Damnit Katsuo you made him make a mess in his fucking JORTS 

Next thing you know one thing escalated to another, and before they knew it, they were. Fucking.

In the casino. Where. Fucking anyone could find them. And Isuto was still PLAYING FUCKING TETRIS

WHILE KATSUO RAWED HIM

smh

ok let’s get back to being serious icbnnnncnnh

😭

The entire room was just filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, and Isuto fucking literally yelling in pleasure. Katsuo literally had to cover Isuto’s mouth while he FUCKED him.

“Someone’s gonna find us-. Be quiet.” Katsuo whispered into Isuto’s ear. 

Isuto casually tried to act like he wasn’t being rawed (GOOD AND HARD) and attempted to continue playing FUCKING TETRIS DUDE IM GONGJUG TO KILL U ISUTO

He just let out tiny gasps and muffled cries of pleasure, his hands shaking as he tried his best to keep playin his game. 

TWO TRUCKS HAVING SEX TWO TRUCKS HAVING SE 

closer

and closer

and CLOSER

Katsuo just keeps thrusting, feeling a slight warmth in his abdomen, oh he’s CLOSE 😳

Isuto tried to mumble something, but all that was heard was “HMMGHDHFHH” 

Katsuo is all like??? What r u ok?? uhh???????? Confusion. 

But then, oh. He feels Isuto grab and claw onto his arm HARD, ouch fuck that’s gonna leave bruises. Oh, he’s just close. Katsuo reaches around, reaching over to stroke Isuto a bit to help him out, but he barely touches him, and- 

Isuto just. fucking CHOMPS down on the hand in front of his mouth, causing Katsuo to yell a little bit. MotherFUCKER that HURT. Isuto lets out a loud yell, squirming around as he finally reaches his peak, gasping and crying out in pleasure. 

YEEEAAAHHHH HOT TIME 😳 ASS BANG

He gets. Jizz on the game machine. UhhHHHh

weird flex but ok.

Katsuo thrusts a little bit more, finally finishing as WELL, just moaning quietly. He doesn’t like being loud. It’s embarrassing. 

He huffs, thrusting a few more times.

“Fuck, i died in tetris again.” Isuto said, panting between words. 

Katsuo’s legs wobble a little bit, and he’s kinda just vibin, still completely against Isuto, spacing out a lil bit.

The door creaks open, and at first none of them noticed, until they saw a different, bright sliver of light. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK- Both of them froze, their eyes wide. 

Mai is standing at the doorway, cowboy outfit n all, nerfgun raised. She lets out one shot, causing Katsuo to flinch ever so SLIGHTLY. The dart hits Katsuo and just bounces off him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you didn’t enjoy this


End file.
